<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 7 Princes' Lament by MuseOfTheFanatics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010438">The 7 Princes' Lament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfTheFanatics/pseuds/MuseOfTheFanatics'>MuseOfTheFanatics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardust (2007), Stardust - All Media Types, Stardust - Neil Gaiman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Camp, Campy, Gen, Nursery Rhymes, Poetry, Spoofy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfTheFanatics/pseuds/MuseOfTheFanatics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a project that I worked on about the tradition of inheritance of stormhold. I thought it sounded ridiculous, so I gave it the medium I thought it deserved - silly, morbid nursery rhymes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catch the Crown</p>
<p>                                                                                                          King of Stormhold is not merely handed down<br/>                                                                                                                   You are not born to wear a crown<br/>                                                                                                               Tradition has made for cursed renown <br/>                                                                                                            Of your brothers you create a ghost town</p>
<p>                                                                                                        The kingdom of Stormhold is earned, not heir’d<br/>                                                                                                                  For all who wish, I warn, beware<br/>                                                                                                            Take heed, listen well, forge your prayers<br/>                                                                                            Take your brothers heads, the crown is yours - fair and square</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5th the 1st by 7</p><p>Quintus our brother fifth was born,  <br/>Eyes like soil, heart without orn<br/>In his head, an axe adorned<br/>By seven <br/>Six were left to mourn</p><p>He was first laid to rest, <br/>The axe embedded at seven’s behest<br/>Six were left for their royal quest, <br/>Six to die and be excessed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the way these little diddies are arranged: 5th the 1st by 7<br/>5th- firth brother born<br/>1st to die<br/>dead by the 7th brother (septimus -- big shock right)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4th the 2nd by 2</p><p>Quartus next met his fate<br/>Second to die, five to wait<br/>Though dead he was he met his mate<br/>In ghostly tales they’re left to waste</p><p>His second brother concoct’ed<br/>A pain in his foot left him distraught’ed<br/>Quart went, his course was plott’ed<br/>To the icebox where he was forever lock’d</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6th the 3rd by ? </p><p>Who ended Sextus, He’d love to know,<br/>Burned is he, ashen as snow<br/>Gone from the earth as embers glow<br/>Sextus is removed from friends and foe</p><p>Third gone, four still pacing<br/>Planning, plotting, prowling, praying<br/>The reaper is coming, there’s no escaping<br/>Four brothers left their deaths in the making</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2nd the 4th by 7</p><p>Secundus is next, he went flying<br/>From the balcony while his father lay dying<br/>As he looked out into the night spying<br/>Septimus pushed him, three still vying</p><p>Secundus landed with an awful splat<br/>Found his brothers watching that<br/>As he flew he had in fact<br/>Left three in the running with his final impact</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd the 5th by 7</p><p>Now Tertius he was a funny fellow<br/>Never to be king, yet acted as a pharaoh<br/>How he died, well with a bellow<br/>In the arms of a paramour or perhaps<br/>By a poisoned wine, sweet and mellow</p><p>Septimus the seven has intended<br/>For both his remaining brothers to be ended<br/>But only Secundus fell and descended<br/>Two are left, one kingdom intended</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st the 6th by Lamia Queen of Witches</p><p>Prince Primus brother, eldest was he<br/>A king he was well suited to be <br/>Met his fate at a witchy’ inn one eve<br/>‘Til his throat was opened to the witches glee</p><p>He was not felled by his final brother<br/>The witch wrought his life asunder<br/>For his brother the final number<br/>A gem left to discover</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7th the 7th by the Witches</p><p>Septimus murderer met his match<br/>When the fool interrupted a plan of witchy hatch<br/>Through a doll burned, drowned, left a scratch<br/>Brought down, no king at last?</p><p>Still his body moved and stumbled<br/>Tried and toiled, and tumbled<br/>A witch’s tool he fumbled<br/>For Tristran’s like he worked to humble</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una The Lost</p><p>Stormhold was left without a king<br/>7 brothers felled from royal wing<br/>Somehow still an heir shall sing<br/>A grandson, heir, royal offspring</p><p>Tristran, boy from over the wall<br/>Found his star, his way, his all<br/>A kingdom too, his loot his haul<br/>His mother now found, his family whole</p><p>When Yvaine and Tristran ascend the throne<br/>The seven brothers must scurry home<br/>Six to heaven but one alone<br/>To hell the seventh brother roamed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A nice lil explanation of the whole you've gotta go kill your brothers situation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>